Star Wars The Old Republic: No Rest for the Wicked
by Jaicer Reed
Summary: Summary inside since the stupid word count is so short.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars: The Old Republic**

**No Rest for the Wicked**

**Well the 'Tale of Two Sabers' is still in the works but I need to do something to get my imagination flowing so here, a SWTOR fanfic for you to enjoy. SUMMARY TIME!...after the whole legal thing….**

**ATTENTION: I DON'T OWN SWTOR! Unfortunately it belongs to BioWare and LucasArts but don't worry, my plan for domination will be in effect soon. MUAHAHA! Although I DO own Jaicer, Garth, Hilvan, Kord, Tillia, Kay-Three, Jessica, and Alexis….even though only 3 of the above mentioned names are appearing in this chapter other than Jaicer…Ok enough of that.**

Summary: Jaicer, a vicious Smuggler that part times as an Assassin, is given a second chance. He is hired to take out a high ranking Imperial Officer that is meeting a Bounty Hunter or Nar Shadaa. He climbs into his XS Light Stock Freighter named 'Enduring Wind' and takes off. However, when he arrives on Nar Shadaa he is shocked to find himself thrown into an adventure he didn't sign on for. Rescues, escapes, hunts, and crazy encounters…Guess the old saying is true. There's no rest for the wicked.

Jaicer pulled his ship, 'Enduring Wind', out of hyperspace and checked his orders again.

"Attention Jaicer Reed. The Republic has need of your skills again. An Imperial Commander is going to Nar Shadaa to hire a Duros bounty hunter named Kord Larn. Be advised, both the Commander and the Hunter are extremely skilled in blaster and hand to hand combat. Your pay has been transferred ahead of time. We have no doubt you can handle this", the recording ended and Jaicer's dark red eyes glistened with excitement. He hadn't had a job in a long time. He adjusted his dark grey Gunslinger hat over his black hair. The light inside the cockpit made his tan skin and grey gunslinger coat look ominous and dark. It wasn't like he was a good guy though. He had his own share of sins. He was the farthest possible thing from a hero but he would never call himself a villain. The dual mandalorian heavy blaster pistols resting on his hip were begging to be used. The way there were position on his hip was unique. One was above the other on his right hip. The top's hilt was turned up while the bottom's was turned down. He could draw his blaster faster than any man this way. On his shoulder was a vibro knife in a scabbard. Everything about him seemed dark. His ship wasn't exactly screaming 'sunshine' either. It had a black decal with small pockets of white in some places. Jaicer was busy mulling over how he was going to do his job when his Nav Computer went off telling him to land already. He took the controls and pulled into his personal docking pad. After shutting down his ship, Jaicer left the comfort of his ship and entered the dangerous world that is, Nar Shadaa. He walked in silence through the crowded streets. People were smart enough to avoid him….That is, MOST of the people.

"Excuse me sir?" a voice came from behind him causing him to turn, "Could you spare a few credits?" the voice came from a young looking female blue Twi'lek. She was dressed in a white shirt without sleeves and a pair of ripped up, raggedy looking dark green pants. She didn't even have shoes but she did have a nice gold ring with rubies in it around the middle of her right lekku. Jaicer eyed the gold band with a questioning eye.

"Why do you need credits if you have that?" he asked pointing to the ring. The girl looked slightly sad at the comment. Jaicer raised an eyebrow waiting for the girl to explain.

"It's my mom's. She gave it to my for my birthday. A month after that she died when thieves attacked us. Well no one said life on Nar Shadaa was easy I guess", she sighed before continuing, "I don't want to sell my last connection with my family", she looked stead fast on her decision. Jaicer frowned a bit and looked at the time. He had a few hours before the target was meeting the Hunter. He smiled a tiny bit and looked at the Twi'lek girl. She tilted her head slightly at his smile with innocence.

"Come with me. I'll buy you some lunch and give you a few credits", Jaicer turned before the girl could respond and didn't really care if she followed or not. He was hungry. The sound of light footsteps told him that she was following.

"Tillia," the girl said in half a whisper. Jaicer caught it barely and turned his head without stopping.

"Your name?" he asked. She nodded still looking at the ground. Jaicer looked back ahead. "Jaicer. Nice to meet you. How old are you? You shouldn't be walking these streets alone", he asked. Tillia gave a small smile and picked up her pace to walk side by side with the Smuggler.

"I'm 18. I can take care of myself most of the time. What about you? Are you a smuggler?" Tillia asked while walking. Jaicer's red eyes flashed towards her but looked ahead before she noticed. Jaicer nodded without saying a word. Tillia went on asking questions about him, earning grunts and nods or shakes of the head as answers. It wasn't long before they reached a popular cantina. The bouncer, a burly rodian, nodded towards Jaicer as they entered. Jaicer returned the nod and pulled Tillia in front of him. His hand was on her shoulder as he walked her through the cantina. His height of 6 feet made him look like a giant compared to her 4'10 height. She was about to shrug off his hand when she noticed all the staring eyes of nasty looking men and aliens looking at her. She realized Jaicer was showing the fact she was with him. Apparently it was enough to keep the thugs from making a move. They reached an empty table and sat down. Tillia sat on the booth across from Jaicer, who sat on a chair. They were in view of some of the dancers and the bar. Eyes were still all over them as Jaicer leaned back in his chair waiting for the waiter or waitress. Tillia looked around at all the people in the cantina. She had never been in this one before, the bouncer was a friend of hers but she never wanted to risk his job by coming in without permission. Tillia's eyes fell upon a certain table of people. It was a group of about 5 people. Jaicer noticed her staring and followed her gaze. He examined the group. 3 of them were smugglers. That much he could tell. The one who looked like the leader was wearing a blue vest over a white shirt. He sported a blaster on each hip and had orange short hair. He was leaning black slightly with his arms crossed. Sitting next to him was a girl. She had long brown hair with red goggles resting on her head. She was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt and grinning ear to ear as she poked fun at the man across from her. The last smuggler was arguing with the girl about something. He wore a blue vest like the leader but it was over a black shirt. His hair was also black but it was spiked into a Mohawk at the top with bangs hanging down on the sides of his head. He had a small black beard too. Sitting next to this man was another girl. She had brown hair with a blue streak in the front. She wore a visor over her eyes so Jaicer couldn't see them but he knew she wasn't a Miraluka. She was also enjoying a glass of what looked like Juma Juice. The final member of the group was a Trooper. That much was obvious. His republic insignia and armor were dead give aways. He didn't have his gloves or helmet on though. His armor was standard issue with orange decal and his hair was brown and short. Jaicer couldn't examine any more because of sharp bump on his shoulder. He turned back around to see Tillia with a horrified expression on her face as a drunk Zabrak looked her over with hungry eyes.

"I asked if you wanted to come with me to the back room for a little 'fun'" the zabrak said with a drunken slur. Tillia couldn't muster up the courage to speak so the Zabrak reached for his arm. That was a deadly mistake. Before either Tillia, the Zabrak, or any of the other patrons could blink, Jaicer had given a right hook into the Zabrak's jaw forcing him forward. Jaicer followed the punch by grabbing the drunk's neck and slamming his face into the table. As the Zabrak reeled from both blows, Jaicer finished it up with a series of punches followed by a kick to the Zabrak's chest. Every move was done in the style of the Echani fighters.

"Y-You! You hit me!" the Zabrak spit out as he held a hand over his jaw and chest. Jaicer just crossed his arms and stared with his piercing red eyes. The Zabrak was enraged. Patrons were staring at the two fighters with wide eyes. The smuggler had done each attack in a matter of seconds. Even the crew Jaicer and Tillia had been looking at before were looking over. The Zabrak was hissing through his teeth and growling as he breathed. "I'll kill you!" he roared reaching for the blaster rifle on his back. He was too slow though. Before his hand could touch the handle of his rifle, a smoking hole was burning in his chest. Jaicer twirled his mandalorian heavy blaster and holstered it before the Zabrak fell. A weequay ran up and examined the fallen Zabrak.

"You killed the boss! How could you!" the Weequay asked standing up. Jaicer just sighed.

"You wanna try your hand at outshooting me buddy? It's a well known fact that Smugglers always shoot first. And it's always the quick drawers that win the gunfight", Jaicer said with a bored voice. This wasn't a challenge for him. The Weequay was about to rush up and attack Jaicer when a loud thwak sounded in the room. The Weequay wobbled a bit before falling next to his dead leader. A red Twi'lek woman, holding a stun baton, was standing behind the fallen Weequay. Jaicer blinked a few times before he realized the fight was stopped by, what looked like, a dancer.

"I didn't need your he-" his argument was cut off as the Twi'lek woman pushed him aside and rushed over to Tillia.

"Tillia, sweety, did that Zabrak hurt you?" She asked examining the younger Twi'lek. Tillia just batted her away with her hand and looked at Jaicer. The red Twi'lek woman followedher gaze and looked at the dark gunslinger. He was standing there, looking dumbstruck at the two. Tillia stood up and walked over to him.

"I thought you said your mom was dead", Jaicer said looking at the young Twi'lek. Tillia just giggled a little and shook her head.

"This is Luuta. She's kind of my guardian if you think about it. She comes over to my house ever once in a while and brings me food. She's the closest thing to a mom I have", Tillia explained. Luuta walked over and looked at Jaicer with a stern and examining gaze. Jaicer actually felt nervous as the Twi'lek looked him over.

"Are you treating Tillia nicely or do I need to use this stun baton on you?" Luuta twirled the aforementioned weapon to emphasize her question. Jaicer quickly shook his head.

"N-No I just met her on the street and was about to buy her lunch!" he said. He realized that what he said would sound bad to a protective parent.

"Oohh so you were trying to worm your way into little Tillia's heart eh? Lower her defences then take what you want? Well not on my watch buddy! I won't let you touch her!" Luuta was dangerously close to beating Jaicer senseless with the stun baton when the Smuggler Captain from the earlier group whistled at her. Luuta looked at him and walked over. The Smuggler whispered something to her and Luuta's eyes opened in acknowledgment. She walked back over to Jaicer and bowed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were the one who handled the Zabrak. You were just protecting my friend. I'm sorry", Luuta apologized. Jaicer motioned for her to straighten up and looked at her.

"I don't have time for apologies. I need to eat lunch before I go handle something", he said waving his hand in the air. Luuta crossed her arms and glared at Jaicer.

"Do I look like a waitress to you? Have one of THEM take your order. Come on Tillia we're leaving!" Luuta walked towards the dancing girls' area but Tillia didn't follow. Luuta gave hera questioning glance but shrugged it off and walked away. Jaicer sat back at the table and Tillia sat across from him again.

"You DID promise me lunch", she teased with a smile. Jaicer gave a single laugh and grinned.

"I did didn't I…" he said as the waiter walked over. The Bouncer was dealing with the bodies of the 2 attackers. Jaicer and Tillia ordered what they wanted and the waiter walked away. They sat in silence, with occasional bits of conversation until the waiter returned with the food. They ate in silence too until Tillia broke it with a question.

"Why did you help me?" she asked. Jaicer stopped eating, mid bite. He looked like he was thinking. He set his fork down and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair again.

"You're innocence. I can see it is still there in your eyes. I lost mine a long time ago and it was a terrible thing. I lost it when I killed a harmless man. I don't want people to lose their innocence when I can prevent it. I may not be a good person but I know how to stop bad people", Jaicer said with a dark tone. His red eyes were staring at the ground again. He adjusted his hat before he continued eating. Tillia looked at him with sad eyes. He seemed like a good person to her. They finished eating and Jaicer stood up to leave.

"Are you leaving?" Tillia asked standing. Jaicer nodded and adjusted his hat before turning and walking towards the exit. "Thanks for lunch! It was nice meeting you!" Tillia yelled after him waving. Jaicer waved without turning and left. He had a job to do. Little did he, or Tillia know, a certain bounty hunter had been watching everything that was happening. He knew how to use it to his advantage too.

Jaicer was waiting for the Hunter and Commander to show up. He was leaning against a wall in an alley way, twirling one of his blasters. He looked out again and saw his target. He thought something was off. It looked like the Commander was looking straight at him.

"Looking for someone Smuggler?" The static voice of a Duros sounded next to Jaicer. Jaicer slowly looked over his shoulder to see a Duros Bounty Hunter standing beside him, with his arms crossed. "Step over next to the Commander and your friend will not be harmed", Kord said pointing towards the Imperial. Jaicer looked and walked. That's when he realized someone was next to the Commander. It was Tillia. She was crying and the Imperial was gripping her arm, painfully hard. Jaicer stopped in front of the Commander.

"I applaud your attempt. Unfortunately you should have left this pitiful Twi'lek to rot on the street. Your kindness will be your undoing", the Commander said sneering. He immediately shut up when he felt a blaster muzzle of a blaster was pressed against his chest.

"Who said I was kind?" Jaicer's eyes looked like they were going into the commander's soul. The commander couldn't react before a shot was fired point blank into his chest. The Duros Hunter drew his pistol but was disarmed with a back kick from Jaicer, knocking him over. Jaicer grabbed Tillia and rushed for the landing pads.

"That was dangerous!" Tillia yelled as Jaicer dragged her along. The Duros had gotten up and was following them with his blasters aimed.

"Doesn't matter. You were in danger. Had to do something", Jaicer lifted Tillia over his shoulder as he vaulted over a permacrete road block, keeping vehicles and people away from his landing pad. He reached his ship shortly after and set Tillia inside before closing the ramp and starting the ship. The Duros was outside firing at the ship with his blasters, but doing no damage. 'Enduring Wind' lifted off and left Nar Shadaa.

"That was a very bad idea still…That man was an Imperial Commander! You are gonna be hunted now!" Tillia said climbing into the co-pilot seat and looking at the gunslinger that saved her.

"Heh, I'm already being hunted. And besides, I was hired to kill him anyway. Now what planet should I drop you off at?" Jaicer asked. He was getting ready to enter co-ordinates into his nav computer. Tillia crossed her arms and pouted.

"You just saved my life…TWICE! I ain't leavin you just yet. Not till I've payed you back!" she said. Jaicer didn't notice the slight blush on her face. He just grumbled and enter co-ordinates for where the Republic Fleet was waiting for him.

"Fine, but don't get in my way. And if you're here you better make yourself useful. Like cooking and cleaning and such…we should get you knew clothes too…" Jaicer was going over what he would have to do to watch out for a kid like Tillia. He sighed and pulled his hat over his eyes as the ship jumped into hyperspace. He was in for one wild ride….

**Well that's that. Hope you like it. Reviews would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars: The Old Republic**

**No Rest for the Wicked**

**Dissclaimer: Don't own Star Wars….I so wish I did though…..But I do own ALMOST all the fan characters in here with the exception of Alarick, Rage, Destructus, Luuta, Tran, Acelyn, Hinji, Makara, and Obliv. They belong to ForceMinder, SithLadyRage, Darth_Destructus, TranYukon, Acelyn, Hinji, MakaraLa, and GeneralKetoo respectively. TranYukon owns Luuta and Tran. NOW ON TO ADVENTURE!**

A Sith woman was meditating in her chambers. She had dark, shoulder length hair and cerulean eyes. Her face had soft features and she wore a black cloak. She opened her eyes just as there was a knock on her door. She scowled and got up. She went to the door and opened it. Her features softened when she saw who was at the door.

"Alarick, it's good to see you", she said to her visitor. It was 6'2'' man with black hair and one cybernetic eye. The other was golden. You could see Sith tattoos on his neck but the rest was covered by heavy Beskar'gam armor. On the back of his armor were two ancient Tremor Swords. They were crossed in an X fashion so each hilt was over a shoulder. He had a lightsaber on his hip and a Crimson cape over the blades. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either. The Sith woman sure seemed happy to see him.

"Rage, we have a mission to do. An Assassin has killed Commander Hurd. We have to find him and kill him", Alarick said to Rage. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring down at Rage. Any normal woman would have died of fear but Rage simply smiled and leaned up, a few inches away from Alarick's face.

"What's the magic word?" she teased, looking Alarick in the eyes without flinching. Alarick didn't show any kind of reaction but leaned forward ever so slightly and frowned.

"Get your gear together and let's go", he said before turning and leaving for his ship. Rage just laughed a little and shrugged.

"Guess that will have to do for now", She went into her room again and began packing her stuff for the long trip.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES!" Jaicer yelled as he looked at Tillia wearing a new outfit. Tillia just grinned and twirled a bit.

"Do you like it? I had to work a bit to get it to work", she said innocently. She knew he was upset but she thought it was funny. She had taken an old black jacket of his and cut the sleeves off half-way. The jacket's length, because of Jaicer's height and the style of the jacket, made it come down to Tillia's knees. The top button was done but the rest was unbuttoned, showing off her stomach and a white tank top. Jaicer had to admit Tillia looked good in it. As for her new pants, he wasn't too happy about that. She had taken some of his black cargo pants and turned them into cargo shorts. She had apparently sewed it in places so it fit her. She was still barefoot since none of Jaicer's boots would fit her and she couldn't fix them so they would. It was a relief to the Gunslinger that she hadn't done anything to his hats. "Oh yeah! Look at my new hat Jaicer!" Tillia exclaimed reaching behind her. Jaicer needed to learn to keep his mind shut. Tillia had taken a brown gunslinger hat with goggles on it and shrunk it to fit her. It made her look like a Smuggler when she put it on and Jaicer had to sigh.

"Alright…You can keep the outfit and I won't strangle you but next time you need more clothes, let's just go shopping or something", Jaicer sighed, adjusting his hat. He couldn't believe he had agreed to let this Twi'lek stay on his ship. He walked to the kitchen on his ship and rifled around looking for something to eat. Tillia followed him in and tapped her foot.

"I thought I was gonna be doing the cooking and stuff", she said moving Jaicer out of the way. Jaicer looked at Tillia and grumbled to himself before leaving the kitchen and going ot the cockpit. He sat in the pilot chair and looked at his instruments. His Nav Computer said he had an hour before reaching his destination. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. He might as well rest a bit before arriving.

**AN HOUR EARLIER**

Rage and Alarick arrived on Nar Shadaa and looked for their contact. The Duros Bounty Hunter, Kord, was waiting for them in a cantina. The same Cantina a certain Smuggler and Twi'lek had eaten lunch in the other day. Kord looked up from his table as the two Sith Warriors walked in.

"Ah, so you came. Good", Kord grinned and stood as Rage and Alarick approached him. Alarick furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms, standing at his full height.

"You better not be wasting our time Hunter", Alarick growled. Rage placed a hand on Alarick's shoulder and forced him back a few paces. Alarick showed no resistance.

"Look, Kord was it? An Imperial Commander was shot in front of you by an unknown assailant. YOU have to know who it was and you are GOING to tell us", Rage looked very threatening at the moment. Some bar patrons were shaking in their boots. That is everyone except for a group of Smugglers that were accompanied by a Jedi and a Trooper. Alarick stepped forward again before the Duros could respond.

"Tell us what you know NOW! If you don't I'll slice you in two!" Alarick kept his uninterested face but it still made the bounty hunter cower.

"T-The man was a Smuggler! A Gunslinger to be exact. He wore a grey Gunslinger coat and hat and had piercing red eyes!" Kord said, terrified. Rage smiled and patted the Duros' cheek before turning and heading for the exit.

"Do what you want with him Alarick but don't take too long", she said before leaving. Alarick turned and looked at the Duros before drawing his lightsaber.

**DURING THE INTERIGATION**

"So Acelyn. What do you think of this predicament?" the Smuggler with the brown (A/N: The smuggler with the orange hair ACTUALLY has brown hair….my bad) hair and blue vest asked the jedi with the visor. Acelyn sipped her Juma Juicer.

"Those Sith are after the old Gunslinger that saved Tillia right Tran? Well we can't let them get him", Acelyn said, raising her visor. She placed a hand on her lightsaber and sighed. The Trooper sitting next to her placed a hand on his blaster rifle too.

"Obliv, you can't handle two Sith Warriors. Leave this to Ace", the female smuggler said, crossing her arms. Obliv growled a little.

"You want me to leave Ace alone while she fights them Makara?" Obliv asked the smuggler girl. Makara shook her head.

"No of course not. But you can't beat them alone either. Hinji and Tran will help of course", Makara said smirking at the black haired smuggler. Hinji drew his blaster and slammed it on the table.

"Ready to kick some sith butt", he said grinning. Tran nodded and looked behind him. The female Sith had left and the male was now raising his lightsaber to strike down the Duros. Alarick had no emotion on his face and that gave Tran the chills.

"NOW! HIT EM NOW ACE!" Tran yelled. Acelyn sprang into action and attacked with her Cyan lightsaber. Alarick turned and blocked the strike. He looked slightly startled but any worry disappeared instantly.

"What are you doing here little Jedi? I don't remember attacking you", Alarick said, disengaging the saber lock. Acelyn just grinned and lowered her visor. Tran, Hinji, Makara, and Obliv were behind her with their weapons raised. Alarick frowned and raised his saber again.

"You're hunting that smuggler huh? The one that saved our friend?" Tran asked. Alarick nodded but stayed emotionless. Tran scowled. "We kinda owe him one for that. You aren't getting anywhere near him", with that, the smugglers and trooper opened fire. Alarick blocked the blaster fire with ease and directed it into the walls and ceiling. He twirled his saber and blocked a downward sweep from Acelyn's saber. Alarick used his free hand and force pushed the others into a wall before going on the offensive and going all out on Acelyn. He swung his saber with one hand, pushing Ace back. She had trouble blocking the strikes and was forced to physically dodge some. That was when Alarick ended the little skirmish. When Acelyn dodged one of his horizontal swings, he kicked out with his armored leg and caught her in the shoulder. The force of the impact knocked the jedi into Kord, knocking them both out. Alarick deactivated his lightsaber and walked for the exit. The Rodian bouncer stepped in his way with a pistol but was quickly dealt with when Alarick crushed his neck with a force choke. Alarick walked past the body and stood next to the waiting Rage.

"Have fun?" Rage asked smiling. Alarick looked at her.

"Let's go. We know who to look for. The force will tell us where to go from here. I can sense a dark presence on it's way to a distant point in space. I also sense a fleet there. Republic it seems. Our assailant was working for the Jedi", Alarick walked ahead after explaining. Rage followed without saying a word. She was thinking though. She was thinking about Alarick, the Smuggler they were chasing, and other things. They boarded their ship and took off from Nar Shadaa. After a quick jump to hyperspace, Rage went to her room to meditate. It didn't take long before the Sith ship caught up with the black Freighter. The 'Enduring Wind' wasn't expecting them so it wasn't moving at full speed.

"Rage, we found him", Alarick said into the comlink before activating the tractor beam.

**BACK IN THE PRESENT**

"What the-", Jaicer was startled awake as his ship shook and was forced out of hyperspace. He looked out the viewport and saw the ominous shape of an Imperial Heavy Freighter. It was larger and faster than his ship and it had caught him. "Damn! Why did this happen?" Jaicer let off a string of curses as he tried to break free of the tractor beam and failed. Suddenly there was a beeping noise from the com board. Jaicer looked at it and recognized it as an imperial frequency. He thumbed it on and waited.

"….Smuggler. You murdered Commander Hurd of the Imperial Navy. We can't let that go unpunished. Prepare to die", the dark voice of a Sith came over the com. The Sith terminated the link before Jaicer could respond. The Gunslinger gulped and adjusted his hat before placing a hand on his vibroblade. Tillia rushed into the cockpit with a worried expression. She was also gripping a blaster pistol for dear life.

"What's going on Jaicer? I was fixing dinner when the ship jerked and I was thrown to the ground. Did you pull us out for a reason?" The young Twi'lek girl asked. Jaicer drew his blade and shook his head.

"We're being boarded. The Sith caught us", he said at barely a whisper. He wasn't scared. He wasn't angry. He had no emotion on his face. All that was there was a dark look in his red eyes. He told Tillia to stay in the cockpit as he ran to where the docking hatch was. The ship-to-ship hatch began to chime, meaning that someone was boarding. Jaicer stood ready with his vibroblade in his right hand and his vibroknife, in a reverse hold, in his left. The hatch opened and 2 Sith Warriors stepped in with lightsabers drawn. One was an elegant looking woman and the other was a hardened, dark looking man. He stood only a little taller than Jaicer himself. Jaicer remained as emotionless as Alarick.

"So you're the Smuggler that did it hmm? I can tell why you were so successful. I feel great power in you", Rage gave a soft smile that made her look harmless but Jaicer knew better. Her overwhelming power and lightsaber would have made Jaicer shake in his boots if he hadn't been doing this his whole life. The male Sith was just as powerful if not stronger. This would be a difficult fight.

"I don't have as much power as you think. I'm just really lucky", Jaicer said raising his blade and knife. Alarick took this as the starting sign and charged forward. Jaicer dodged his first strike and countered with his knife but was blocked by Rage's saber. He rolled backwards to avoid a stab from both of them. He didn't have enough room as he would like but he wasn't about to have this fight spread around his ship. Jaicer went on the offensive, swinging his knife and sword in arcs that varied in size. This caused the two Sith to guess at when to block. It worked better on opponents that WEREN'T force sensitive. Rage and Alarick blocked each strike perfectly but Jaicer was pushing them back slightly. They were at the boarding hatch again and the 2 Sith were almost in the connecter tube. That's when things took a turn for the worse. Alarick used force lightning to try and drive Jaicer back. Jaicer dropped in time to avoid it but the shock from the lightning stunned him and caused some wires and power couplings in his ship to spark or explode. Jaicer stood up as the light above him exploded. He looked up for a split second but it was enough for Rage to swing her blade for his chest. Jaicer moved back but not fast enough. The blade caught his chest and cut him. The lightsaber wound wasn't deep but it still hurt like crazy. Jaicer's eyes flashed with anger and he charged forward. He hurled his knife at Rage but it was intercepted by a throwing knife from Alarick. The Sith's cape was still slightly raised so Jaicer could see the array of knives on his belt.

"You guys are just full of surprises aren't you?" Jaicer asked, holding his chest, "Fortunately I have a few of my own", Jaicer moved forward quickly. His speed shocked Rage temporarily but Alarick was on the ball. He moved his saber to intercept Jaicer's blade but Jaicer disappeared. Alarick looked around in front of him but the Smuggler wasn't there. He looked up and saw it. He was unfortunately too slow and the damage was done. Jaicer came crashing down on Rage and left a long gash in her leg. He pivoted on the ground and brought his knee into the sith woman. She stumbled backwards and fell back into her own ship. Alarick swung horizontally for the Gunslinger but his blade was stopped by Jaicer, who had his vibroblade pressed against his body for extra force. He then leapt forward and kicked Alarick in the chest but it did no damage. That wasn't his goal though. He used the force of the kick to rise up and wrap his leg around the sith warrior's neck. The momentum and the weight of the two combatants caused them to tumble downwards. The final blow was struck then. A resounding crack rang through the ship as Alarick ended up on his back. He was gasping for breath and Jaicer was panting. His knee was now broken and Alarick's neck was probably hurt. Jaicer rose onto his good leg and rolled the Sith back to the Imperial ship before returning to his and closing the door. He disconnected the ships and hobbled to the cockpit where a worried Tillia was standing. Jaicer ignored her questions as he started the ship moving again and set it to full speed for his destination. He entered hyperspace and sat down. His chest was burning and his leg was numb. He needed medical attention.

"I'll be right back. I need to sit in the Kolto tank for a little while", Jaicer groaned as he stood up. Pain shot though his entire body and he almost fell over. Tillia rushed over to him and helped him walk to the med center. She helped him out of his coat, shirt, and pants (slightly blushing) and placed him inside the Kolto tank. Jaicer drifted off to sleep inside the tank letting the healing liquid sooth his wounds. He would have a new scar on his chest that's for sure. As he drifted to sleep Jaicer contemplated how this was gonna go for him. A Bounty Hunter, Sith Warriors, the Imperial Navy, and probably more Imperial Agents that he didn't know about were after him and it all started because he showed an act of kindness. Maybe he was meant to be cold and dark….

**ABOARD THE 'YUKON EXPRESS'**

"So now what boss?" Hinji asked. Tran was sitting in a chair with Luuta on his lap, leaning against him. Obliv was cleaning his weapon and Makara was eating with Acelyn and, surprisingly, Kord.

"I suggest we find this 'Jaicer' character and see if he needs help. He seems like a good guy but he seems troubled", Tran said. Luuta nodded nad spoke up.

"We also have to see if Tillia is ok. He saved her from that Hunter over there and the Commander that was going to hire him", Luuta said accusingly. Kord raised his hands in defence.

"Easy Twi'lek woman. I was merely doing what I was being paid to do. I never touched her", the Duros said in his defense.

"Doesn't matter now. You agreed to help us. Besides the old guy may need your help", Acelyn said swallowing a mouthful of Juma. The crew nodded and the search for the Dark Gunslinger began.

**Yeah to be honest I don't like this chapter as much as the old one. But I still like it. Gimme some reviews so I know whether or not I should continue this thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Wars the Old Republic**

**No Rest for the Wicked**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or some of the fan characters in here. I do however own Jaicer, Kay, Tillia, Kord, Hilvan, Jessica, Alexis, and some of the other characters I mentioned in the first chapter. The second chapter says who the others belong to. This chapter the above names (the names from Chapter 1 Disclaimer) make their grand appearance so enjoy. This Disclaimer goes for the rest of the story.**

**IN HYPERSPACE WITH THE 'ENDURING WIND'**

Jaicer got out of the Kolto tank and examined himself. Tillia had gone to sleep a while ago so he didn't have to worry about her rambling on about him being indecent like she did last time he had gotten out. His chest had a scar running across it but it wasn't that noticeable. He walked over to where his clothes were and examined them. Where he had been cut, there was a gash in his shirt. It WAS noticeable. He looked at his coat sleeves and noticed that the cuffs were tattered from the force lightning one of the sith had launched at him. His pants were next. No great damage but the knees on both legs looked a little worn. Jaicer sighed and got dressed. He saw his hat was the only thing that wasn't damaged as he placed it over his black hair. Jaicer went around to check on his ship after getting dressed. The force lightning had damaged some of the systems, nothing he couldn't fix but it was going to be a pain. He knew one person who could help him though.

"She better be on that ship. I swear if she's off gallivanting around the galaxy again looking for something to do I'm gonna gut her", Jaicer mumbled to himself. He looked in Tillia's room to see if she was alright. She was fast asleep on her bed. She was mumbling something quietly but Jaicer didn't go over to see what it was. He closed her door and went to the cockpit. He sat there, examining his instruments and making sure they would make it in one piece due to the system damages, for around half an hour until his destination came up on his nav computer. Jaicer eased his ship out of Hyper Space and was greeted by a large fleet of Republic War Ships and Hammer Head class cruisers. Jaicer flicked his com system on and hailed the flag ship, 'Unconquerable'.

"This is Fleet Admiral Sage. Are you the Smuggler we were told to meet?" The Admiral in charge asked Jaicer.

"You got it. He was eliminated. I need a favor though. My ship is a little damaged on its inner works and such. Where is the lead pilot of the 143rd at?" the Gunslinger asked Sage. Sage chuckled a little.

"She's on the Hammer Head class, 'Domination'. Good luck. She's been antsy lately", Sage said before cutting the link. Jaicer flew his freighter over to the ship and docked with it. This would be fun. He could already see how this would turn out.

**ABOARD 'DOMINATION'**

"No way girly. You aren't the best pilot! I could out fly you any day!" A rugged looking Republic fighter pilot was arguing with another trooper. The trooper he was arguing with was an attractive human female with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore the armor of the 143rd Hazard Unit. It was tinted grey with dark green shoulder pads and knee pads. She was busy working on another ship so she wasn't giving the loud pilot her full attention.

"Whatever you say champ. I have to tell ya though. I AM the best pilot out there. First in line and second to none!" She said triumphantly as she tweaked the fighter in front of her.

"More like first in line and second to one", a voice said behind her. The female pilot turned abruptly at the voice. She recognized it immediately and jumped to her feet.

"JAICER!" She yelled. She rushed over to the dark clad smuggler and hugged him to death. "Where have you been! It's been so boring lately! These silly fly boys think they can beat me!" the pilot said with a pouty face. Jaicer just smirked and pried the younger, and shorter, girl off of him.

"Sorry Jenny. I was a little…tied up", Jaicer nodded back towards a young twi'lek girl behind him. Jenny looked at the twi'lek and blinked a few times. Tillia smiled sheepishly and waved.

"New girl friend?" Jenny asked, giving a devilish grin.

"Don't start with me woman", Jaicer said growling, but with no agression. Tillia looked between the two as they started bickering.

"What's a second rate smuggler gonna do to make me stop?"

"Who are you calling second rate you crop duster!"

"You, ya trigger happy nerf herder!"

Tillia was very confused so she intervened before it escalated any more. "Umm…Excuse me, Jaicer?" Tillia started. Jaicer turned to look at her, mid insult. Knowing that she had his attention, Tillia asked her question. "Who is she?"

Jaicer adjusted his hat and looked back at Jenny. "This is Jenny…My little sister", Jaicer said crossing his arms. Tillia's eyes widened as Jenny grinned and crossed her arms like Jaicer. Now that Tillia though about it, they were kind of alike. They talked the same and moved their bodies the same. The one thing that kind of threw it off was the attitude and appearance. Jaicer had tan skin, red eyes, and black hair. He looked like your run of the mill outlaw. Jenny on the other hind had lighter skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She looked more like a diplomat or jedi than a Trooper. The only thing that signified her as a Trooper was the armor and the location.

"So you two are family? Weird", Tillia said. Jenny laughed and Jaicer grumbled. They talked for a while before Jaicer was able to get to his reason for coming to Jenny.

"Jen I need you to look at my ship. The inner workings may be a little…singed", Jaicer said, interrupting Jenny and Tillia's conversation.

"Of course Jaicer. What happened in it?" Jenny asked looking at her brother accusingly.

"I had a scrap with a couple of Sith Warriors. One of em decided that shooting off lightning was a good idea", Jaicer grumbled, crossing his arms again and looking at the floor. Jenny nodded.

"That would explain the cut on your chest and your tattered coat. Alright I'll go look at it. The Admiral is gonna want to see you though. Go fill him in while I work on your ship", Jenny said before she waved and trotted off to go fix the 'Enduring Wind'.

**AFTER A QUICK JUMP TO THE FLAG SHIP**

Jaicer and Tillia walked up to the Bridge where Admiral Sage was waiting with a group of people behind him.

"Ah, Jaicer. Good to see you. Now orders came in for you. Since you used to be Commander of the Elite Hazard Squads, I'll fill you in on all the details instead of holding some back…If you want the job that is", Sage said. Jaicer winced at the mention of his Trooper days but it wasn't that noticeable….he thought. Tillia had seen the movement and so had two of the members in the group behind the Admiral. Jaicer nodded his head and the Admiral continued. "Behind me are some of the best soldiers the Republic has to offer. They will accompany you on a mission to take Korriban", Sage started again. Jaicer almost choked on his air.

"Korriban? As in the Sith Academy planet Korriban? The one heavily guarded and almost impenetrable?" Jaicer couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't a coward but he knew his limits. An army of Sith was outside those limits.

"Yes…that Korriban. Anyway, these soldiers will be with you. I will let them introduce themselves after I name them", the Admiral turned and stood in front of a human female, about 5'5'' with short brown hair that reached the middle of her neck and brown eyes. She wore Trooper armor of the 91st. It was black with red shoulder pads. "This is Lt. Alexis. She's a sniper. She's a bit of a fiery one but I bet you can handle her", Alexis nodded towards Jaicer and Sage moved to a Zabrak man. The Zabrak was almost a good head taller than Jaicer himself. His skin was light brown and he wore the Trooper armor of the 240th. It was white with yellow shoulder pads and breast plate. "This is Sgt. Hilvan. He's a demolitions expert. He's probably the most level headed of this group", Sage said. Hilvan snapped a salute towards Jaicer then stood at attention. Sage stood in front of a female Zabrak now. "This is Sgt. Jessica. She is Hilvan's wife and Communications expert. She is a bit of a chatter box at times", Sage said.

"Hello there Commander, sir. Pleasure to be working with you", Jessica said with a smile.

"That's what I meant. Anyway, Over here is Felix", Sage was standing in front of a nice looking young man, with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes, in an engineers jump suit. "He can handle the repairs", Sage said. Felix waved and Sage moved on. He was standing in front of a tall war droid now. It was a heavy weapons droid by the looks of it. "This here is Kay-Three. He's one of our best war droids but he has a bit of a sadistic personality. Keep your eye on him. He'll be running your heavy weaponry. Jenny will also be accompanying you on your mission as your co-pilot", Sage wrapped up the introductions and the group moved towards Jaicer.

"Kay-Three is ready to serve Sir", Kay said in a robotic voice. It had a bit of an accent to it but Jaicer couldn't place it.

"I'll protect you with my life on this mission Commander", Hilvan said saluting. His voice was a bit of a monotone unlike his wife's.

"Just don't get in my line of sight gunslinger. I would hate to shoot a hole in that pretty face of yours", Alexis said with her arms crossed.

"You 91st punks were always a little rude…I can get used to it…again", Jaicer sighed.

"I was helping your sister with the repairs on your ship earlier sir…She's a real beauty", Felix said. He looked nervous. He was probably the same age as Tillia.

"Who was a beauty? My sister or my ship?" Jaicer asked, smirking. Felix started stuttering and tripping over his words almost immediately.

"Your ship of course s-sir. N-Not that your s-sister isn't beautiful as w-well. B-but I'm not i-interested in her or a-anything!" Felix was probably afraid he was going to die. Jaicer chuckled.

"Relax kid", he said, almost more commanding. Felix immediately shut up and started breathing regularly again. He took orders well it seemed. "If that's everything we may as well rest up before this big mission. Everyone can stay on my ship to get used to it. Unfortunately we don't have many rooms. You will have to be paired unless you want to sleep in one of the smuggling compartments or the cargo hold", Jaicer looked around. No one wanted the cargo hold apparently. "Alright then. Alexis, you will room with Tillia. You are about the same age and-"

"I'm 20! I'm not a kid!" Alexis interjected. Jaicer ignored the interruption.

"And you will get along nicely…Understood sharp shooter?" Jaicer looked at the fiery sniper. Alexis just sighed and nodded with a small 'yes sir'. "Hilvan and Jessica will be rooming together, no objections I bet, and Kay can stay in the droid maintenance room. That means that our little mechanic will be rooming with me. Everyone got that?" Jaicer asked. Everyone chimed in with a 'Yes sir!' and went to the shuttle to the 'Domination'. Jaicer boarded with them and they were off. Tillia was already chatting with Jessica while Kay remained on standby and Hilvan conversed with Jaicer. Felix was busy sleeping and Alexis was contemplating on whether or not she should wake the engineer with a swift punch to the face or just leave him there.

"Don't touch him Alexis", Hilvan scolded. Alexis grumbled and sat back in her seat. She suddenly found something very interesting about her side arm. Hilvan turned back and talked with Jaicer more.

"So Hilvan. How long have you and Jessica been married?" Jaicer asked. He didn't really care but he figured he should ask. Hilvan smiled and leaned back bit.

"Almost 20 years. I met her while she was a civilian. She enlisted after we hit it off and we spent a lot of time together. About 2 years into our service we got married", Hilvan explained as he remembered.

"That puts you somewhere around…40 years old?" Jaicer asked. Hilvan nodded. "Old people…can't wait to be one…" Hilvan laughed at Jaicer's comment and they went on with a different conversation. It revolved mostly around Jaicer's previous Trooper career. The Gunslinger wasn't too pleased to talk about it but he had a great poker face. The conversations amongst the crew were cut short by them docking with 'Domination'. Jenny was standing outside the door, tapping her foot.

"Took your sweet time didn't ya 'Commander' Jaicer?" She said smirking. Jaicer got off the shuttle with the crew and bumped his shoulder into his sister while smirking.

"I don't want any lip from you Crop Duster. Respect the better pilot. How's my ship?" he asked. Jenny and the crew followed their leader as Jenny went over the repairs she did.

"Your systems are back online. Any internal or external damage has been dealt with as well. You hadn't repaired your ship from the last space battle you were in so I took care of that", Jenny said triumphantly. Jaicer nodded and lowered the ramp to his ship.

"All aboard and to your respective rooms", Jaicer said. "We'll load your gear tomorrow", with that Jaicer went to the captain's quarters. Felix was trailing behind him, looking around the ship.

"What are we in for sir?" Felix asked as they entered their room.

"Nothing good…This is going to be a hard mission", Jaicer said as he pulled the spare bed down. It was across from Jaicer's and it wasn't very big but Felix would make do on it.

"Well hopefully it will be a straightforward mission", Felix said smiling as he settled down in his bed. Jaicer nodded and went to the intercom.

"All hands. Lights out and don't kill each other", he ordered. He went to his bed and sat there awake. He started thinking about the mission. In his head it couldn't go wrong. Oh how wrong he was.

**Well that's the end of that. Sorry there isn't any action in this one. Just wanted to introduce his team. Reviews please and see you next time. Wow...had some major Typos. I edited it though. And also. Thanks to the people who reviewed last time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Rest For the Wicked**

**Chapter 4**

**ON THE YUKON EXPRESS**

The crew of the 'Yukon Express' were busy passing the time until they could find the Smuggler that was being hunted. Tran was piloting the ship, of course, with Makara arguing with Hinji in the background.

"Would you both quiet down back there?" Tran asked, slightly annoyed but with a smile on his face. Makara smirked and looked over.

"Maybe if you would fly a little faster we, wouldn't have to argue so much", Makara said with a chuckle. Hinji leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"And maybe if this girl wasn't so insistent on hugs and showing affection, you could fly faster", he mumbled. Makara shot him a dirty look and the two were at it again. Tran sighed and set the ship on auto-pilot and went to roam his ship. He knew Makara and Hinji were in the cockpit, arguing. He knew where Acelyn and Obliv were…or at least he could guess.

"Pazaak…again", Acelyn said, smirking. Obliv sighed and payed up what he owed from his 10th loss in a row.

"I swear you are a cheater Ace", he teased, "The Jedi thing is too much of an advantage."

"No it isn't! I just play pazaak in my head a lot. Got it from an ancestor of mine", Acelyn smirked and crossed her arms. She was wearing black fingerless gloves and Obliv looked at them.

"Those are from him right?" the Trooper asked. Acelyn nodded and raised one of her gloved hands.

"Atton Rand. He was my great, great, great, great Grandfather. He traveled with the Jedi Exile…He had some children with her too", Acelyn smiled. "Not all of them turned out great I guess. My family definitely wasn't on the good side", she sighed and closed her eyes. Obliv frowned and took Acelyn's hand.

"Don't dwell on the past Ace", he said soothingly. Ace smiled and nodded. Both crew mates turned as there was a knock on the cargo hold's door. "Come on in", Obliv said. The door slid open and Tran walked in.

"How are you two doing?" the captain asked.

"I'm doing fine", Acelyn said with a grin.

"I'm ok too", Obliv said, throwing a salute. Tran nodded to both of them.

"You two should come to the cockpit. We are about to reach the location of one of the Republic Fleets. We can look for our Smuggler friend there", Tran said. Acelyn and Obliv nodded and followed Tran to the cockpit. Tran took his seat in the pilot's chair when they all got there, and prepared to pull the ship out of hyperspace.

**WITH THE REPUBLIC FLEET**

"Sir! You may want to take a look at this!" one of the Flag ship's navigators said to the Fleet Admiral.

"What is it?" the Admiral asked. He walked over to the navigator's view screen and looked. The radar on it was enough to make the Admiral's skin turn pale. He quickly rushed over to the com system. "Attention all hands! Sound the alarm! A large Imperial Fleet has located us! Prepare for battle!"

The alert rang throughout the fleet, waking up a certain Smuggler and his crew.

"What's going on here?" Jaicer asked groggily. Felix was already up and running around, panicking. It took a flying boot to the head to calm the boy down.

"Sorry sir", Felix mumbled. He stood up straight and saluted. "According to the alarm, a large Imperial Fleet is closing in on us. It is probably bigger than our fleet right now", Felix gulped. Jaicer sighed and stood up, quickly throwing his trench coat and hat on.

"Gather the crew…I'll see what I can do about this attack", Jaicer said before leaving 'Enduring Wind' and rushing to the bridge. He passed through the barracks of the ship as a shortcut and bumped into some familiar faces.

"Watch where you are going squirt", an old looking Trooper Commando said. He had white, black, and red heavy armor. He also sported a nice grey military hairstyle and a stubbly beard. He was standing beside 2 more Troopers. One looking fairly young with black, short hair, and the same armor, and the other being a middle aged bald man with a nice blond goatee, also with the same armor, only with green decal where the red would be. Jaicer looked at them and blinked.

"Garth, is that you?" the Gunslinger asked the gruff looking old one. The Commando had a questioning face before recognition hit.

"Commander Jaicer! Oh it's good to see you again my boy!" Garth said to the younger Commander. The old veteran was grinning ear to ear as he grasped the Smuggler's arm. "You look healthy…a little stringy too but a little bit of ol' Garth's workout will get ya back into shape", the old Commando laughed.

"Oi, are you forgetting about us Garth?" the bald Trooper asked, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Sorry Chrom, got wrapped up in the reunion", Garth said. Chrom waved him off and looked at Jaicer.

"Good to see you sir", Chrom said, saluting and smiling. Jaicer nodded with a grin then turned to the last Trooper. This one was a Vanguard.

"Hello Jax", Jaicer said smiling. Jax smiled and nodded to Jaicer. If you didn't know any better you would have guessed the two were twins. Before more pleasantries could be shared, Garth spoke up.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but we better get to the bridge", The old Commando said. Jaicer nodded and the 4 rushed out of the barracks. The ship was suddenly shaken by explosions all over the hull. The Sith Fleet had arrived and they were doing major damage to the startled, smaller, Republic Fleet. Jaicer and his Trooper friends went faster to the bridge. This was all déjà vu for Jaicer though.

"_Alright men…The Republic brought us onboard for a reason!" Hazard Squad Unit 1 leader, Commander Jaicer Reed, said to his men. "The Republic Fleet orbiting Ord Mantell is in danger of being destroyed. We are here to save it", Jaicer said with a cocky grin._

"_Why are we always the last resort boss?" Jax asked as he cleaned his sniper rifle._

"_It's because we are just that good", Jaicer replied with a chuckle. "Now gear up boys, we are boarding the Flag ship. The RAS 'Unconquerable'. Try not to let nostalgia keep you from doing your jobs", with that Jaicer put his helmet on and turned to head back to the cockpit. The Hazard Squad Troopers of Units 1, 2, and 5 began to armor up. Unit 1 had their standard black, white, and red armor with red visored Commando helmets. Jax was the sniper of the unit and Garth ran demolitions. The other 2 commandos of the unit were Lucas and Blaster. Lucas was the slicer while Blaster was one of the Pointmen. Jaicer was the other Pointman. _

_Unit 2 was compiled of Chrom, a pointman, Jester, the squad clown and Demolitions, Hunter, squad sniper, Burner, second pointman, and Goeffry, squad slicer. Unit 2's armor was black, white and green with a blue visored Commando Helmet. _

_Squad 5 was a bit of a mystery since they always ran missions by themselves leaving the other squads to handle themselves. Their armor was black and white though. After all the Hazard Troopers had geared up, they went to the loading bay of the freighter they were on._

"_Alright boys, change of plans. Flag Ship has been secured. We are to split up by Unit and handle the other ships as we get to them. Each one has been boarded and is being taken over from the inside out. They don't plan on taking the ships though. Each one's sensors indicates explosive ordnance is being planted on the inside at weak points. We will have to diffuse them", Jaicer said to his men. Each Unit nodded as one and helmets were put on. _

"_Linking up to your HUD boss", Unit 1 said at once. Jaicer nodded and they were all off to their separate boarding pods. _

"_Let's hope the welcome wagon isn't to big", Lucas said over the squad radio. Garth made a snorting noise._

"_Don't tell me you're scared kid. You have been on tougher missions like this and you have survived. This is going to be a cake walk", the veteran Commando said. Lucas sighed and his HUD flashed green._

"_Blaster is ready to shoot em up", Blaster said, full of energy. His HUD flashed green as well. Garth and Jax's HUDs flashed green too and the pods were launched. Unit 1 was underway. The events after the launch were a blur to Jaicer. The pods connected with one of the ships and opened, revealing a large amount of Sith soldiers waiting for them. Blaster fire was immediately flying everywhere as the Commandos of Hazard Squad Unit 1 mowed down the enemy. They split up through the ship to take out the Sith and find the bombs. _

"_This is Blaster. I found one!" Blaster radioed in. Garth found one almost immediately after that and Jax was next. Jaicer had yet to find his and Lucas hadn't said anything since they separated. _

"_This is Jaicer. Found my bomb and am diffusing it now", Jaicer said in his radio. This wasn't a very advanced bomb and it only took moments to diffuse it. After looking it over, Jaicer discovered it was just a large amount of thermal detonators and implosive grenades. "What were the Sith trying to do? Dent it?" Jaicer mumbled to himself as he discarded the bomb and ran for the bridge. That was where Lucas had gone._

"_Sir…this is Blaster…I've arrived at the bridge…" Blaster's voice was unusually quiet and solemn._

"_What's wrong boy? Adrenaline going out on you?" Garth asked with a laugh. Jaicer quieted the older man with a 'shush' and turned his attention back to Blaster._

"_No sir…but….Lucas is dead…" Blaster said quietly. Jaicer and Garth stopped in their tracks. They were facing each other and Jax was standing in the middle. He had heard the news too apparently. The three shared a look and began sprinting down the hall to the bridge. "I'm sorry sir…I tried to save him…There is a Sith lord on the bridge…He was too strong. I'll deal with it though…" Blaster continued. _

"_Hold it Blaster, we are on our way!" Jaicer yelled into the radio as they neared the door to the bridge. Suddenly there was a new voice on the radio._

"_Remember my name fools…I am Darth Destructus…your Grim Reaper if you will…" With that the radio went silent except for static. Jaicer and Garth were about to ram the door when the radio picked up again. _

"_Goodbye sirs…it was an honor to serve with you…" Blaster said. The door busted open as Jaicer and Garth threw their weight into it and they saw it. Blaster threw the bomb he had diffused in the air. He drew his side arm and fired into it. The explosion sent Garth, Jaicer, and Jax back as their vision went white. When things became clear again, the three surviving Commandos of Unit 1 were floating in space, their suits life support system barely keeping them alive. _

"_Destructus…I will get you for this…" Jaicer whispered before he slipped into darkness. He heard the engines of a rescue shuttle before all senses escaped him._

Jaicer, Garth, and Jax arrived at the bridge of the ship. The fleet Admiral Jaicer had talked to had already left to return to the base he came from. A new Admiral was there now.

"Ah good. You must be the men I called for. I am Admiral Gurgess. Do you think you men can handle the mission I'm about to give you?" Gurgess asked. The 4 men nodded and the Admiral continued. "Good. I need you men to get on your ship and handle their lead ship. We have identified it as 'Fist of Korriban'. We believe the man in charge of this attack is a Sith Warrior named Alarick", Gurgess said. Jaicer's eyes flashed in recognition.

"I'll deal with this…" the Gunslinger said. Gurgess halted him with a hand.

"Hold it Commander. We have hired a few people to help you", the Admiral waved his hand and a familiar crew walked in.

"Hey there Smuggler. You may not remember us but we know you", Tran Yukon said as he, Acelyn, Makara, Hinji, Luuta, Kord, and Obliv walked in. Jaicer immediately leveled his blaster at Kord.

"Who invited this guy?" Jaicer questioned as he eyed the Duro suspiciously.

"Calm yourself Smuggler. I respect my contracts. The Republic has hired me on to assist you", Kord said in his metallic voice.

"Chill out buddy", Acelyn said, placing a hand on her lightsaber, "We are here to help."

"Ahem…anyway, these people will help you out in the attack with their ship…get to it men!" Gurgess said before turning. The Hazard Troopers saluted and placed their helmets on before turning to Jaicer.

"We'll take my old ship…Jenny can pilot 'Enduring Wind' to assist in the attack. Let's go", Jaicer holstered his pistol and walked out. Garth, Jax, and Chrom followed him. Acelyn turned to follow Tran as he left with his crew but stopped. She quickly turned back and sprinted after Jaicer.

"Um…I wanted to say thanks…for helping Tillia at that cantina…" Acelyn said to Jaicer quietly. Jaicer stopped walking and turned back.

"Wasn't a problem…you better get back to your captain now…" Jaicer turned after he said this and began walking again. Acelyn pouted.

"What kind of 'you're welcome' was that?" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly the cruiser shook again and the group fell into a heap of body parts.

"Oh I think I broke something…" Garth moaned as he rolled off of Jax.

"Yeah…my spine…" Jax moaned as he stood and cracked his injured back.

"Quit complaining you punk", Garth said as he stood. "Sound off boys. You still alive?" the veteran asked. Jax and Chrom showed green on his HUD. "Right. Let's get moving to the Commander's ship!" Garth exclaimed. Jaicer stood up, hauling Acelyn up with him by her arm.

"Be more careful Kiddo…" Jaicer said as he released the Jedi girl and walked with his Commandos. Acelyn turned to leave with a 'humph' when another explosion went off and the doorway collapsed.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding…" Acelyn growled. She was about to release force push on the blockage when the smell of gas stopped her. "Oh boy…" she mumbled as the rubble exploded and knocked her back into Jaicer.

"You are a pain you know that!" Jaicer growled as he hefted the now unconscious Jedi over his shoulder. "Let's move!" Jaicer ordered. He and his men went off in a sprint to the hangar bay. The hall behind them was starting to send off electric arcs and explosions as the ship took more damage.

"All hands! Get to the escape pods! This ship can't take much more!" Admiral Gurgess' voice rang over the radio. Chrom mumbled a curse under his breath and Jaicer mimicked it as they double timed it to the hangar.

They finally arrived and looked upon an old freighter much like 'Enduring Wind'.

"Good to see the ship is still intact…" Jaicer said as he opened the loading ramp.

"Yes sir. We kept 'Reason' in good repair since you left. Although it's shields aren't up fully so we might want to escape before they shoot at it", Chrom said. Jaicer nodded and the men, and unconscious Acelyn, boarded the ship and prepared it for launch. Jaicer jumped into the pilot's seat and began the pre-launch sequence. His comlink went off before the launch though.

"Don't have much time so make it fast please", Jaicer said quickly as he answered it.

"This is Gurgess. We are off the ship. We advise you escape and continue your mission while you can. We will relocate on Ord Mantell and meet you there when you finish the job", Gurgess said. Jaicer sighed and acknowledged the man before hanging up.

"Hold on tight! This bucket is about to perform a miracle or two!" Jaicer launched the ship out of the hangar right before the Republic Cruiser exploded.

**ON 'FIST OF KORRIBAN'**

"Have you killed the Smuggler and his crew yet?" Alarick asked the Fleet Admiral in charge of the Sith Fleet. The Admiral gulped and was visibly sweating.

"Umm…no we haven't my Lord. His ship as well as two others escaped before the cruiser we destroyed exploded…" the Admiral said. Alarick frowned and his organic eye flashed.

"I do not tolerate failure…" Alarick waved his hand and the Admiral fell limp, his life taken from him in a simple motion. Alarick sighed and cut communications as he went to the med station. Rage was floating in a Kolto tank and giving the Sith Lord the old stink eye. She spoke through the force to him.

"_Was that really necessary Alarick?" _she asked mentally. Alarick snorted.

"Doesn't matter. He wasn't a very good Admiral anyway. How are you Rage?" Alarick asked. He didn't seem very vicious at the moment.

"_I'm fine. It was just a cut. I don't think I need to be in this tank…" _the female Sith said. Alarick closed his eyes and ignored the comment as he began to meditate.

"When the healing is done, snap me out of it…" he said before drifting off into his meditative state. He was angry inside. He had underestimated that Smuggler. He had also used his lightsaber instead of his tremor swords. He wouldn't make those mistakes again. The fool had humiliated him and he would have vengeance….one way or another…

**ON 'ENDURING WIND'**

"What do you mean you are continuing on your own for now!" Jenny yelled at the hologram of Jaicer. Jaicer recoiled and checked to make sure his eardrums were still working before he responded.

"Relax! I'm with some of my finest men and a Jedi. I'll be fine until you can find us. Just meet me above Korriban and we will get this over with", Jaicer said. Jenny crossed her arms and growled before nodding. Tillia then jumped into the picture.

"Jaicer I swear if you don't make it out alive, I'm going to kill you!" she screamed. There was silence for a little before she reworded her statement. "I take that back. If you don't make it out alive, I will never forgive you!" she said. Satisfied with her sentence she stood by Jenny.

"Calm down already! Geez is my entire crew going to give me an ear full? You are gonna wake the girl!" Jaicer scolded. Tillia and Jenny both glared at the Smuggler.

"What girl?" they said in unison. Jaicer immediately regretted his statement.

"Um…just a Jedi girl that…fell into my care", he said truthfully.

"Jaicer, if I find out I'm getting a niece or nephew soon without you being married, I'm going to-" Jenny was interrupted by a sudden yell from the background.

"I swear to the Force girl, if you don't calm down I'm going to stun you!" Garth yelled loudly to Acelyn.

"I'll have to call you back…" Jaicer grumbled as he hung up before his sister or Tillia could comment. He went back to deal with the situation. "This is going to be a long trip…" he groaned…

There. That's that.


	5. Chapter 5

**No Rest for the Wicked**

**Orders are Orders**

**ABOARD 'FIST OF KORRIBAN'**

Alarick was still in a deep meditative state when Rage climbed out of the Kolto tank and got dressed. She decided not to bother her companion so she quietly hid her presence with the force and went to get some food. Meanwhile the meditating Alarick was getting an unwanted visitor.

Alarick's mental self opened his eyes and stared angrily at the visitor. His Cybernetic green eye and golden organic eye flashed. "What do you want Destructus?" he asked the dark figure in front him. Destructus chuckled under his hood. His long black cloak concealed his face and flowed like a living shadow.

"Is that any way to treat your superior Alarick?" Destructus asked in a dark, low voice. Alarick glared at Destructus. The Sith warrior stood and crossed his arms.

"Answer the question Destructus or I'm kicking you out of my mind", Alarick threatened. Destructus laughed at Alarick and shook his head.

"Don't be so anti-social my friend. I came to tell you that the Smuggler you were sent to kill has been spotted. My fleet is closing in on him now. If you want to catch him you'd better hurry before we destroy him. I'm sending the co-ordinates to your ship", Destructus said with another chuckle before disappearing in shadow. Alarick growled and got out of his meditative state. He stood and walked towards the cockpit oh his ship. Rage, clad only in a tank top and her underwear, was on her way back from the kitchen with some toast in her mouth. Alarick passed her without a second look.

"Get to the cockpit after you get dressed. We found the target…" Alarick said. Rage ate her toast then stuck her tongue out at Alarick before walking off to follow his orders.

"What a prude. Didn't even comment on my figure", she grumbled. Alarick sat in the cockpit with a slight blush on his face.

"I can't believe she's just walking around my ship in her underwear", he mumbled before looking at the co-ordinates Destructus sent him and moving the ship. He growled when he thought about the smuggler. "I won't go easy on him this time. He won't humiliate me again…" Alarick sent the ship into hyperspace. Rage came back to the cockpit in a tunic and sat in the co-pilot seat.

"What's gotten you in such a bad mood?" she asked, taking note of Alarick's expression. The male sith warrior shook his head.

"It's nothing", he lied. Rage raised an eyebrow and prodded Alarick's side.

"Tell me now", Rage said sternly. Alarick gave her a questioning look but quickly looked away. Rage looked angry and when Rage was angry things got broken. Alarick sighed in defeat.

"Destructus found the smuggler before we did. He's always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong and it's starting to piss me off. I don't know if he's just prideful or insane", Alarick said with another sigh. He was too tired to be vicious at the moment. _Maybe I should rest before we reach the battle._ He thought to himself. He set the ship on auto-pilot and closed his eyes, listening to Rage rant about cutting off some of Destructus' important parts. He couldn't help but smirk at his partner's energy.

Jaicer had his hands full at the moment. Acelyn was going on a rampage on his ship and the Hazard Commandos couldn't contain her. Garth's attempt at stunning the jedi resulted in a supply box flying at his head. The commandos decided to leave it to their leader. Jaicer walked into the cargo hold where Acelyn was yelling at Garth and Jax.

"I don't CARE if you have a mission! I want this ship turned around! I'm a Jedi Knight so I call the shots!" Acelyn yelled. Garth and Jax shook their heads.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you are just a hired hand at the moment. Only the Commander can call the shots", Jax explained. His explanation didn't make Acelyn very happy though.

"Where is your captain?" she growled. Jaicer cleared his throat, causing Ace to turn abruptly.

"I'm the Commander", he said matter-of-factly. Acelyn marched up to him.

"You turn this ship around right now and take me back to my crew!" she screamed. Jaicer shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Jedi. I make the rules, and I have a mission to complete if I want to get paid", Jaicer turned and began walking back to the cockpit. Acelyn grabbed his shoulder.

"How about a bet! Let's have a dual to decide where this ship goes. If I win we go towards Tran and the others. If you win we stay the course to your mission", the Jedi suggested. The gunslinger turned and faced Acelyn.

"Fine. You could use a lesson in obedience anyway", Jaicer said, drawing his vibroblade. He didn't even bother with getting in a stance as Acelyn ignited her cyan lightsaber. The Hazard Commandos took a step back so they wouldn't be sliced in two by either fighter. "You make the first move Jedi", Jaicer said pointing his blade.

Acelyn growled and sprang forward, swinging her lightsaber in a downward arc towards Jaicer's head. The smuggler didn't even dodge. He just parried the blow to the side and pushed Acelyn back. The Jedi tried a different angle and made a feint towards Jaicer's left shoulder before switching her attack to aim at his leg. Jaicer jumped over the leg attack and struck fast and hard, slamming the flat of his blade into Acelyn's shoulder. As the Jedi recoiled, Jaicer continued his advance, striking at every opening and pushing the Jedi back before ultimately disarming her and pointing his sword at her throat. Acelyn was panting and wide eyed. Jaicer looked ready to kill until Garth delivered a solid punch to Jaicer's jaw. The smuggler stumbled back and looked at his friend.

"Alright, that's enough, both of you. There is no need to be fighting! We all share the same mission. Ma'am we will meet up with your crew soon enough so just relax and let us take care of you. Commander, you should have explained the situation to her better instead of beating her senseless with that blade of yours", Garth scolded both of them. Jaicer sighed and nodded slowly.

"Alright then. I apologize for striking you down, now can we get on with this mission?" Jaicer said finally. Acelyn stood up and brushed herself off, completely ignoring Jaicer. That caused the smuggler to scowl. Jaicer turned and went to the cockpit with Jax and Chrom while Garth stayed behind with Acelyn.

"I'm sorry about his attitude. He has gone through some pretty nasty stuff I'm afraid", Garth said to Acelyn once everyone had left. Acelyn raised an eyebrow at the veteran soldier.

"Like what?" she asked, curious about the commander with a bad attitude. Garth began explaining Jaicer's final battle as a trooper.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jax asked Jaicer as their landing craft began its decent on the neutral planet of Arcsynth 12 (completely made up planet). Jaicer shrugged and looked at the viewscreen._

"_It can't be our worst idea ever", he mumbled. He was still getting over the loss of Lucas and Blaster. The Hazard Squad hadn't been completely briefed on their mission. They only knew that Imperial soldiers that needed to be eliminated were on the planet. Jax had been assigned to Unit 1 to replace the dead soldiers. Jax had requested that he kept his old armor so he was still clad in it. Garth and Chrom had already cheered up and were trying to get Jaicer to do the same. They tried reassuring him that there was nothing he could have done and that it wasn't his fault, but that only made things worse. The soldiers finally gave up and let Jaicer recover on his own. He had just started to come out of his slump but was about to be thrown in again._

"_Alright men listen up. The whole planet has been classified as a threat. Intel says that they have gone over to the Empire so our job is to wipe them out before they can hand over their Cortosis mines to the Empire", the Pilot said. Jaicer's eyes went wide and he stood up. _

"_Hold it pilot. We didn't sign on for a planet wide extermination. This was supposed to be a simple assassination", the commander growled. The pilot looked back at Jaicer._

"_Son, this is your job. If you don't follow your orders, more of our soldiers and Jedi are going to die. Do you want that?" the pilot asked. Jaicer clenched his fist but sat back down._

"_No sir…" he growled under his breath. Chrom, Jax, and Garth stared at Jaicer in disbelief at how easily he had succumbed. _

"_Sir, are you sure about this?" Jax asked. Jaicer shook his head._

"_Orders are orders. I don't want more of my fellow troopers to die because of my mistakes", he said. He put his helmet on and shut off all communications. Chrom, Jax, and Garth shared a look before putting their helmets on and nodding. Chrom hacked into Jaicer's radio and spoke._

"_Sorry sir but we can't do it. We refuse to kill innocent civilians because of some shaky intel. We're bugging out", Chrom said. Jaicer looked at them, shocked, but turned away again as they stepped into the escape pods for the landing craft. They ejected and guided the pod back to the RAS cruiser they were stationed on._

"_Looks like you are joining up with the ground force alone Commander", the pilot said. Jaicer nodded but didn't speak. It wasn't long until they landed on Arcsynth. Jaicer disembarked and stepped onto the burnt soil. The attack had already begun. Jaicer hefted his blaster rifle and jogged off to join the main force. He arrived and got in formation with another group of soldiers. The main force split off to do a clean sweep of the city they were in. Screams and blaster fire were heard everywhere as the city burned. Jaicer kicked down a door and threw a thermal detonator in, ducking behind the doorframe as the explosive detonated. A loud scream from a family rang through his ears and he refused to look back in. _'Orders are orders. Orders are orders. Orders are orders.' _He repeated to himself in his head. He cleared the next few houses until he ran out of grenades. He had no choice. He had to use his rifle. He kicked in the door and aimed at whoever was inside. There, cowering before him, was a small family. The husband was standing protectively in front of his wife and children. The man was holding a blaster pistol loosely so Jaicer's reflexes told him to take the man down. Three shots rang through the air. Two from the man and one from Jaicer. The two shots fired at Jaicer made small burn marks on his chest and shoulder but did no real damage. Jaicer's shot landed right between the civilian's eyes, dropping him instantly. Jaicer focused his aim on the rest of the family but didn't fire. He didn't know if he could. _'Orders…are orders….orders…are orders' _he said in his head. He was losing resolve. The gaze of the small girl was penetrating his soul. Her innocence was gone, replaced by fear at the armor clad man with the gun. There was also confusion in her eyes as to why her father was on the ground asleep. Jaicer couldn't take it anymore._

"_Open fire dammit!" one of Jaicer's squad mates yelled through the helmet radio. Jaicer's reflexes kicked in and he slotted the rest of the family. His eyes fell on the little girl again. Her eyes, once full of life and emotion, were now dead and empty. Jaicer suddenly felt very sick. He rushed out of the home and removed his helmet, instantly regretting it as the stench of death filled his nose. He quickly lost his cool and threw up on the street. He was a trained killing machine, but he wasn't trained for this kind of massacre. He was told all his enemies would be armed to the teeth and trying to kill him. Not innocent families. Jaicer replaced his helmet to block out the smell around him as he marched slowly onward. He still had his fellow soldiers to think about. Orders were orders. Jaicer cleared the next few houses, relieved they only had armed people in them, even if they were only armed with blaster pistols. His armor had obtained a few new blaster marks and his shoulder was starting to hurt. Eventually the massacre of this city ended and Jaicer regrouped with the rest of the invasion force._

"_This city has been cleared. We are moving on to purge the rest of them now. This isn't a very inhabited planet but there are 3 more cities. The mines will be untouched because we need that cortosis so it won't fall into the Empire's hands", the Commanding Officer said to his men. Jaicer couldn't believe his ears. He had to clear at least 3 more cities. He could feel his stomach gurgling again at the thought of the families he had killed simply on orders, but he had to follow through. "Are we understood troopers!" the CO yelled._

"_Yes sir!" the troopers and Jaicer yelled out. Some troopers were less enthusiastic than others and Jaicer was flat out depressed. _

_The campaign continued for the rest of the day and once everyone was dead, millions of civilians and families murdered, the troopers were sent home with some unfortunate news. Jaicer ran onto the gunship he was leaving on. His helmet slammed against the wall and he roared as he punched the seat he was sitting on. He set his head in his hands and clawed at his skin. He had become a monster. He had just murdered thousands upon thousands of innocent people just to find out the Imperials had never even made it to the planet. Other troopers looked disappointed that their time was wasted while others looked just as horrified as Jaicer. A hand was placed on Jaicer's shoulder and the Commander looked up. A female trooper was sitting beside him with a sad look. It was a girl from the 143__rd__. Judging by her insignia, she was a fresh recruit. Jaicer looked away and shrugged her hand away._

"_I don't need any comfort if that's what you're thinking", he grumbled. The female trooper shook her head. _

"_I don't think comfort is what you need. You need reassurance. Yes, it is terrible what we did but it isn't your fault. You were just following orders like the rest of us. You wanted to protect the Republic", the trooper said. Jaicer stood up and whirled to face the woman._

"_The Republic can go to hell for all I care! What we just did was worse than anything the Empire could conjure up! I'm finished with this crap! You, and your justice, and your peace can all die slowly!" Jaicer erupted in the woman's face. The trooper looked on the verge of tears. Jaicer calmed down, remembering he wasn't the only trooper who did those things. He sat down again and sighed. "I'm sorry…what's your name kid", he asked the girl._

"_I'm Samantha", the girl said timidly. Jaicer nodded._

"_Sorry again for my outburst Samantha, but I've been with the Corp for a long time. Never in all my life have I seen anything as terrible as this…or done anything like this", Jaicer sighed, putting his head in his hands again. Samantha rubbed the older trooper's back as the gunship took off. When they returned to the RAS cruiser where the Hazard Squads were stationed, Jaicer marched right up to the bridge and resigned. He explained the whole story to the General who was there and was given an Honorable Discharge. Jaicer then said his farewells to his men and Samantha, who turned out to be a new trooper in Unit 2 of the Hazard Squads to replace Jax. Jaicer left the Republic that day to live life on his own. Later he became the cold hearted Smuggler that he is now. He still fought for the Republic but knew where to draw the line. The officer in charge of Intel was discharged by the Republic and later killed in a mysterious explosion. Reports said a man in a black gunslinger coat and a black hat was seen leaving the area but no one could be sure._

Garth finished his story and Acelyn looked horrified.

"He did those things because of orders?" she asked. Garth nodded slowly and sadly.

"Unfortunately. That's why he's like this now. He doesn't trust many people and puts himself first. He doesn't want to risk another incident like that by following someone else's plan. He must be in the mood for some serious payback on the Empire if he accepted this mission. I think it'd be best if you backed off of him for a little until this mission is over. You'll be with your friends soon enough", Garth reassured the Jedi. Acelyn nodded and the two made their way out of the cargo hold and to the cockpit. Jaicer ignored them both as he punched in co-ordinates for Korriban. He hit the hyperspace lever but nothing happened.

"Hyperdrive must be shot. We should be near Tatooine. I could probably pick up some repair parts there. Get some rest everyone because it's going to be a long trip", Jaicer sighed, setting the course for Tatooine and putting the ship on auto-pilot. He closed his eyes and began to doze off in the pilot's seat while the eyes of his troopers and Acelyn examined him. Acelyn felt bad for the smuggler and the troopers wanted desperately to get him back to the way he was before Lucas and Blaster died. They would all have to come up with a plan sooner or later.


End file.
